We are Legend
by Karol Uchiha
Summary: Um vírus se espalhou pela Terra tornando os humanos infectados agressivos. Agora os poucos sobreviventes tentam achar uma cura... E sobreviver. AU, baseada em Eu sou a Lenda. FICHAS FECHADAS - Prologo:ON
1. Chapter 1

We Are Legend

_Nada aconteceu como devia ter acontecido._

6 bilhões de pessoas quando a infecção atingiu a Terra. O que deveria salvar a humanidade estava-a destruindo.

**Em cinco anos.**

**A luta da humanidade pela sobrevivência.**

**Será perdida.**

_Dia 1095._

Há 5 anos um vírus criado para curar o câncer havia se espalhado. Primeiro em Nova Iorque depois no mundo. Robert Neville, cientista americano, pensava ter achado a cura para o K-virus. Estava enganado. Após alguns dias a cura perdia seus efeitos e o vírus voltava a agir.

_Meu nome é Lay Holland._

As poucas pessoas que ainda não haviam sido infectadas foram mortas. Algumas perderam a imunidade após entrar em contado com o K-virus afetado pela "cura". Alguns dos infectados após receberem a "cura", perderam a sensibilidade à luz solar e passaram a atacar durante o dia. Os refúgios de sobreviventes foram invadidos, inclusive o lugar onde eu estava, e destruídos pelos infectados.

_Sou uma sobrevivente vivendo em Nova Iorque._

Vim à Nova Iorque para dar continuidade à pesquisa do Dr.Neville. Após 123 testes... Acredito que não vá ser fácil encontrar uma cura.

_Estou transmitindo em todas as freqüências de Onda Média._

_Se estiverem aí..._

_...Se alguém estiver ouvindo._

_Estarei na South Street Seaport todos os dias ao meio-dia._

O soar do despertador a trouxe de volta a realidade. Olhou em volta, estava na hora de voltar pra casa. Levantou-se da cadeira de onde olhava o oceano. Passara o dia no porto esperando que alguém aparecesse. Após 3 anos vivendo sozinha, é normal sentir falta de alguém.

- _Come on, Sam_. – Fez sinal para que a cadela, uma pastor alemão, a seguisse. – O que quer comer hoje?

Um latido foi a resposta. Abriu a porta do passageiro deixando Sam entrar no carro e dirigiu-se ao banco do motorista.

- Então vai ser espaguete. – Falou distraidamente dando a partida.

**Deus não fez isso.**

De novo o despertador. Levantou do sofá onde assistia a um filme qualquer. Foi à janela mais próxima fechando a proteção de ferro desta. O mesmo é feito com as outras janelas da sala, da cozinha e todas as outras da casa.

- Vamos Sam, hora de dormir. – Lay subiu a escada do segundo andar. Primeira porta a esquerda: Seu quarto.

- Anda logo cama!! Hora de dormir eu disse!! – Falou um pouco mais alto indicando a cama que logo foi ocupada pela pastora-alemã.

Deitou-se na cama com Sam ao seu lado. Não demorou muito, a cadela dormia, mas diferente dela Lay não conseguia dormir. Em menos de cinco minutos começaram, ficando mais e mais altos à medida que o tempo passava. Gritos. Já devia estar acostumada com aquilo, já fazia três anos que vivia sozinha naquela ilha. Mas mesmo assim os gritos que ecoavam na noite a levavam aquele dia, àquela noite onde esses gritos inumanos estiveram muito mais altos, muito mais assustadores.

**Nós fizemos.**

_Eu sou imune._

_Eu sou o último humano._

_Eu sou a ultima esperança..._

Ao aproximar-se do porto fechou toda a cabine, já estava acostumado afinal faziam 5 anos desde que a infecção começou. Já era noite melhor não arriscar. Pegou a AK47 que o acompanha desde o inicio do "fim".

- Melhor prender esse maldito Iate... – Falou baixinho mesmo sabendo que ninguém ouviria mesmo que falasse normalmente.

Saiu da cabine sentindo a leve brisa que se formava de noite. Andou pelo barco até estar perto o suficiente para subir no porto, prendeu firmemente o iate onde estava olhando em volta com uma pequena lanterna (a única que ainda tinha pilha xP).

- Pronto agora... – Parou de falar prestando atenção aos terríveis sons que vinham de dentro da cidade. Suspirou, não importava onde fosse, o mundo todo parecia estar na mesma situação.

"Posso pelo menos tentar dormir..." pensou enquanto entrava novamente na cabine.

**O último humano sobre a Terra.**

**Não está sozinho.**

**Vamos a fichaaaaaa xDDD**

**Nome: **_Ordem normal da coisa ok? Primeiro nome e sobrenome u.u._

**Idade: **_Mais de 20 anos ok? TODOS têm q ter mais de 20 anos 8D._

**Cidade:** _Escolha entra essas ake - Moscou, Londres, Paris e Atenas. (Por favor, duas opções xD)_

**Personalidade: **_Ok. Agora entendam que serão poucos personagens e eu vou poder desenvolver bem a personalidade, portanto quero MUITOS detalhes! Escrevam o Maximo que puderem, personalidades legais e nada daqueles personagens chatos, meigos, frios e etc. Eu quero personalidades legais 8D. Ou seja, vou ser muito má na hora de escolher . Então se esforcem 8D._

**Aparência: **_Descrevam bem essa parte ok? O.õ Não quero nada muito estranho / esquisito, tentem não fugir muito aos padrões "normais" xD. Descrevam as roupas que costumam usar e qualquer outra coisa que usem como um colar, pulseira, anel etc. Marcas de nascença e cicatrizes também. Acho que é só. 8D_

**História: **_Conte sua historia pra mim 83. O que você fazia antes da infecção começar. Profissão, se tinha família, o que aconteceu com essa família, amigos, conhecidos, etc. Me fale também como você conseguiu se manter vivo até agora o.õ. Onde você mora como é esse lugar etc xD. Qualquer coisa que vocês não conseguirem explicar direito basta falar o básico e eu tento me vira o.o._

**Par: **_(três opções, por favor). HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO não é uma opção ¬¬_

**Já conhece o seu par? **_(sim ou não, se for sim coloque na historia como se conheceram.)_

**Tratamento: **_(como é a sua relação? 83 Brigam o tempo todo? É fofa? Assustadora? Divertida? 8D enfim como é a vida entre vocês? Ou como vai ser xD)_

**Coisinhas importantes que preciso saber u.u:**

**Você é imune ao K-virus? **_(Não precisa ser imune, mas se for me fala xD)_

**Você sabe falar inglês? **_(só responda se você vive em outro lugar que não seja Londres xD. E me fala se você fala bem ou só o básico ok? O.õ)_

**Arma: **_(Yeah baby. Todo mundo vai ter uma arma de fogo 8D escolha a sua xDDD Por que pra sobreviver é preciso uma u.u)_

**Acho que dá pra nota que a fic é baseada no filme **_**"Eu sou a lenda". **_**Acontece que eu amo esse filme xD. Então é bom vocês assistirem ao filme antes de fazer a ficha o.õ. Acho que fica mais fácil de entender tudo etc,etc xD. Então é isso. Fic nova de Bleach 8D . **

**AVISO: ****São POUCAS vagas! Então quero fichas muito boas xD. E vou ser bem cruel na hora de escolher u.u. Caprichem òó. Lembrando que os shinigamis não existem na fic, eles são todos humanos. Byakuia, Ichigo, Rukia... todo mundo é humano o.õ ok?**

_**We are legend.**_

_**Coming soon.**_

_**13 de **__**março**__** noFanfiction .net**_


	2. The survivors

**Oee desculpem pela demora mas é que eu so lerda mesmo xD.**

**Mas aqui estão todos os escolhidos e seus respectivos pares:**

_Adrian Corday (Akechi) - Shihouin Yoruichi_

_Ceruse Chantal (AsianKung-fuGeneration) - Kanko Karkarof (Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy')_

_Hikaru J. Stone (Lien/Mammy xD) - Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Anne McWeen (Marih-chan) - Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

_Kanko Karkarof (Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy') - Cerise Chantal (AsianKung-fuGeneration)_

_Collette Samuels (Namixinha) - Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Carlo Gucci (Rodrigo DeMolay) - ?_

**Observações sobre os personagens estão no final da pagina xD.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**We Are Legend. ****– The survivors **

"_**Em cinco anos."  
**_**Moscou – 7 da manha.**

Começo de outubro, na Rússia ainda era outono, porém já ficava bem frio nessa época do ano. Com uma população de 12,2 milhões de pessoas a infecção foi uma catástrofe em Moscou. O vírus espalhou-se rapidamente e os infectados foram crescendo em número, logo não restava quase nenhuma pessoa livre do vírus. O desespero tomou conta dos poucos sobreviventes, muitos simplesmente se mataram não suportando ver família e amigos naquele estado. Mas não ele, aquilo chegava a ser divertido, como um jogo qualquer onde você está sozinho em uma cidade cheia de zumbis.

- _Segodnya Kholodno_...(1) – Comentou um homem, cabelos negros e semicurtos.

Acordara há pouco tempo e já andava pelas ruas de Moscou a procura de comida. Não precisava andar muito para achar um local de onde tirar comida. O número de infectados estava diminuindo era fácil achar um local vazio.

- Pronto... Voltandoo!! – Saindo do mercado onde estava viu uma loja de doces do outro lado da rua e correu naquela direção. – Doces, vamos comer doces!– Parou na frente da loja sem nem mesmo abrir a porta. – Kanko... Você está enlouquecendo...

Cinco anos vivendo sozinho, cinco anos sobrevivendo em uma Moscou infestada de "zumbis".Era normal mudar, criar uma nova personalidade, mesmo que não mude tanto o original.

Longe de onde Kanko estava uma jovem de 23 anos, Cerise, que descia apressada o ultimo lance de escadas do prédio onde morava. Acordara atrasada já tinha que ter arrumado comida, quanto menos tempo passasse nas ruas vulnerável, melhor.

- _Merde... _(2)Eu não posso mais acordar tarde assim! – Falou irritada entrando em um mercado bem simples próximo ao prédio, sempre ia ali, era perto e não corria risco de encontrar algum infectado já que as portas de vidro deixavam a luz entrar em todo o local.

Pegou o que precisava e voltou rapidamente para o apartamento. Ambos pensavam estar sozinhos na capital russa. Cercados apenas de infectados.

"_**A luta da humanidade pela sobrevivência."**_**  
Atenas – 7 da manha. (3)**

Em Atenas os danos demoraram mais á acontecer. Os gregos se mostraram mais resistentes ao K-vírus, mas logo o número de infectados superava o numero de pessoas livres do vírus. Os gregos atingidos pelo vírus demoravam a apresentar sintomas e iam aos poucos perdendo os hábitos humanos até que a pessoa não mostrasse nenhum sinal de como era antes do vírus. Embora demorasse a agir o vírus tornara as pessoas, que viviam na capital grega, mais agressivas que o normal. Muitas mortes foram causadas pelos infectados, todos os dias eram encontradas pessoas mortas por familiares ou amigos infectados. Quando Atenas foi isolada a situação já havia saído do controle há muito tempo.

- Aleluiaaaaa!! – Anne McWeen era uma sobrevivente em Atenas, saiu de dentro da casa onde passava as noites trancada com um enorme sorriso. – O soooolllll! Agora preciso achar água.

Andou calmamente até sua Suzuki GSXR 10 preta e andou um pouco pelas ruas até parar em frente a um prédio com porta de vidro e cerca de cinco andares. Soltou um breve suspiro, aquele era o prédio ocupado pelo seu jornal. Ainda sentia falta da agitação de sua antiga vida, faculdade, trabalho e as saídas com os amigos.

- He... Tempos bons aqueles, eu tinha alguém pra conversar... – Ia ligando novamente a moto quando viu alguma coisa se mover na frente do prédio.

Um homem de no máximo uns 30 anos estava parado em frente a entrada do prédio olhando para os andares acima. Os cabelos azuis espetados, ele usava uma camisa preta e calça jeans. Anne aparentemente estava tão distraída olhando o prédio que não o notara antes.

- N-não pode... Ser... – Ela sussurrou surpresa, em cinco anos, finalmente encontrara uma pessoa, porém... – TINHA QUE SER ELE!?

"_**Será perdida."**_

**Paris – 7 da manha.**

Na França a situação não foi diferente. Assim como toda a Europa (e mais tarde o mundo) o vírus espalhou-se rapidamente. Paris foi posta em quarentena em uma mera tentativa de conter o vírus, em vão. Agora a população de Paris estava quase que completamente infectada, restando apenas poucos sobreviventes, apenas dois.

- _Bonjour _Adrian. – Yoruichi entrava na sala, seus longos cabelos – de cor roxa – caindo pelos ombros.

Adrian era um homem de 32 anos, tinha os cabelos de tom castanho dando na nuca. Estava sentado próximo a uma janela observava o céu de Paris.

- Dormiu bem, _cherrie?_ – Ele perguntou se levantando e caminhando até a cozinha.

- Aham, como se fosse possível com a gritaria que _eles_ fazem. – Reclamou seguindo-o até a cozinha.

A casa onde ficavam era pintada de cores claras, tinha dois quartos, uma sala, cozinha e um banheiro. Passavam apenas a noite na casa, o resto do tempo era usado pra procurar sobreviventes e comida, como a casa não tinha nenhuma proteção especial eles revezavam quem fazia a vigia.

- Esta noite foi calma... – Yoruichi comentou também entrando na cozinha.

-Calma demais. Quantos você viu hoje? – Ele perguntou enquanto preparava café (8D)

- Um ou dois... Nenhum se aproximou daqui. E...- Parou de falar, um barulho na porta chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Deixa, eu vejo o que é. – Adrian caminhou até a porta da frente pegando o seu revolver que estava sobre a mesa.

A maçaneta da porta se mexia girando de um lado para o outro como se alguém tentasse abri-la pelo lado de fora. Mas quem? Adrian se aproximou mais da porta e rapidamente girou a chave. A porta se abriu de uma vez revelando um homem de 25 anos, cabelos curtos e negros levemente arrepiados, que o olhava surpreso.

- _Bonjour, _pode abaixar a arma? – Ele sorriu, dentro da casa Yoruichi observava a cena surpresa, afinal eles não eram os únicos em Paris.

"_**Deus não fez isso".**_  
**Londres – 7:30 da manha.**

Na capital inglesa a situação não foi diferente, a população foi rapidamente dominada pelo vírus, logo não restaria ninguém imune. Ou quase...

- Maaaldita hora em que eu me atraseeeei!! – A voz de Hikaru ecoou pelo edifício.

Hikaru havia demorado demais para voltar ao seu esconderijo, agora se encontrava escondida no armário de vassouras de um prédio qualquer com os cabelos e a roupa totalmente desarrumada. Suspirando ela abriu levemente a porta e olhou para fora, muito escuro, os vidros escurecidos e protegidos contra os raios solares não deixavam a luz entrar. Arrumou a Lusa A2 que carregava e abriu a porta silenciosamente e forçou a visão, o saguão de entrada tinha aproximadamente 8 infectados.

- É isso ou morrer dentro de um armário... – Abriu toda a porta e começou a atirar.

Os vidros da entrada do prédio facilmente se quebraram deixando a luz do sol entrar; os infectados imediatamente começaram a agonizar diante da luz e eram metralhados por Hikaru. Quando mais nenhum estava vivo, ela riu alegre.

- Ahahahahha, pensaram que iam me matar?? NUNCA!! – E mais risadas ecoaram pelo prédio.

- Enlouqueceu de vez, Stone? – Uma voz pode ser ouvida na entrada do prédio.

Longe de Hikaru, no St. Thomas Hospital, Collete, uma jovem de cabelos lisos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros e repicados, caminhava para a porta de entrada carregando uma sacola em uma das mãos e uma pistola na outra.

- A cada dia isso piora, desde quando eles começaram a resistir à luz? – Se perguntou entrando no hospital.

Assim que abriu a porta estacou, próximo ao balcão do saguão um rapaz de cabelos laranja espetados estava sentado no chão e seu braço sangrava.

- O que... Ichigo?? - Chamou rapaz soltando a sacola no chão e caminhando até ele.

- Cuidado!! – Ichigo gritou, mas não foi rápido o suficiente um homem infectado subiu no balcão e avançou sobre a jovem.

Collete, apavorada, caiu no chão e se jogou para trás pegando a pistola que tinha largado no chão junto à sacola. O infectado agarrou o pé da garota e a puxou para perto, Collete virou-se e atirou acertando o homem na cabeça.

- Belo tiro. – Ichigo sorriu para Colette.

- _Idiot. – _Collete respondeu se levantando. – Anda deixa eu ver seu braço...

"_**Nós fizemos."**_**  
Nova Iorque – 6 da manha.**

Lay estava saindo de casa junto da cadela, Sam. Abrira a porta do carro deixando a cadela entrar e deu a volta também entrando e dando a partida. Estava indo ao porto, deveria estar lá apenas ao meio dia, mas resolvera ir mais cedo.

- Sam, será que alguém vai aparecer hoje? – Perguntou olhando a pastor-alemão ao ser lado. – Também acho que não...

Continuou o resto do caminho em silêncio, a cada dia se sentia mais sozinha, mais isolada. Parecia que realmente estava sozinha no mundo, será? Chegou ao porto, desligou o carro e caminhou até uma mesa onde sempre estava ao meio dia. Olhou em volta com pouco interesse, nunca havia nada de novo. Mas dessa vez seria diferente.

"_Nós somos a ultima esperança..."_

Um iate, nunca vira ele ali antes. Correu até o iate e o observou de perto não acreditando que fosse real. Pulou para dentro do barco e correu até a porta da cabine.

- Eeeeeeeiiiii!! Tem alguém aíí?? - Gritou batendo na porta com toda a força que tinha, mas não houve qualquer resposta.

Parou de bater já quase desistindo da idéia de encontrar outra pessoa. Porém ouviu um barulho familiar, som de passos. Olhou novamente para a porta e a viu sendo aberta por um jovem de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes com cara de surpresa.

- V-você?? – Balbuciou apontando para Lay.

- Hitsugaya!! – Lay se jogou nos braços do jovem muito feliz, afinal não estava sozinha.

"_**O último humano sobre a Terra."**_

"_**Não está sozinho."**_

* * *

**Traduzindoo:**

(1) - Está nublado... (em russo)

(2) - Merda! (Em francês)

(3) - Questão de fusos horarios xD.

* * *

**Oláá xD**

**Bom, eu avisei que eram poucas vagas, ao todo foram 7 personagens escolhidos, era para ser 4. Mas tudo bem xD.**

**Quero agradecer aqueles que se inscreveram e pedir que acompanhem a fic pois pode ser uqe daqui alguns capitulos eu abra novas vagas xD.**

**Agora vou comentar os personagens de vocês xD**

**Adrian Corday:** Personagem perfeito, sem amsi o que comentar xD. Criei moh historia pra ele tah? xD dhsudhaudhaud Você vai ver 8D

**Cerise Chantal:** Eu ameei sua personagem xD Ela é muito legal. Ficou em Moscou, mas é francesa. Ficou de par com um original espero que não se importe xD.

**Hikaru J. Stone:** Ela é doida, mas é legal neah, mammy?? xD dahsudhasduad Acho que é só. xD

**Anne McWeen:** Grimmy pra moçaa lol Vai ser divertido escrever com os dois xD

**Kanko Karkarof:** Seu par ficou a Cerise okk? Se quiser ler a ficha dela xD mas achei que ficaria legal os dois juntos xD

**Collete Samuels:** Ela vai ser importante na fic, não muito mas eh xD Ichi-baka apareceu com ela legal neah? xD

**Carlo Gucci:** Tioo eu não gostei das opções de par, e também não me lembro o que eu te disse sobre isso x.x Gommen ne! Mas eu queria saber se posso fazer uma original para ficar com ele, ou você prefere ficar sem par? o.o Soh sei que amei o personagem xD

**Sem mais comentarios!**

**Byee**

**Karol-chan 23:11 02/05/08**

* * *


End file.
